The Valkyrie Chronicles: Last Days
by mmulhollon
Summary: After being surprised that they saw someone that looks like Bean, Ender and Petra would be even more surprised when he shows his true strength and that he goes by the name of Julius Delphiki. In the meantime everyone else is enjoying their relaxation till they receive word that they are all needed again on a very important mission.


The Valkyrie Chronicles:

Last Days

By the Imaginary Universe of Michael Mulhollon

They pulled up to what looked like a bomb shelter built into the side of a rock wall and Carol walked in with the others. Once they were inside the one large, half moon shaped room that had a ceiling that is covered with various glass colored bottles that either had flowers or candles lit in them as the rest of the room had various sized soft cushioned furniture ranging from couches to chairs all over the place with random placed folded out walls to give a sense of privacy. Prin said, "Did you buy those clothes?", Carol said, "No, I made them myself.", Prin said, "Groovy! Now lets do your hair and I'll show you some of my clothes that I am getting rid of and see if you look groovy in them as well!", Carol tried on various hippe/loose clothing while one of Prin's friends took pictures of her. After trying on various shirts, pants, etc. they decided to go out to a local arcade and as they hung out Carol grew a liking to one of Prin's boy friends who introduced himself as Alex. They played many arcade games together as Carol told him she never played an arcade game before and she enjoyed herself while playing with him.

They went back to their hangout and Carol tried on some more clothes until Prin turned on the jukebox and "Season of the Witch" by Donovan played and some of them began dancing while others smoked as they sat and watched and Carol decided to join in and danced as well. She then noticed Alex is watching her intently and she moved in his direction and sat on his lap as he looked up at her and she moved her hips and upper body over him as she continued to dance and ran her hands over his shoulders, chest and arms as the others watched (but looked high) till Carol flopped down on her back onto the couch resting her legs and feet on Alex's lap. She closed her eyes and Alex began massaging her stocking feet and legs and Carol moaned with pleasure and said, "Dude, you got good hands.", Alex said, "I work at a massage parlor. Maybe you could come by sometime.", Carol replied, "Maybe.", and the others moved away to the other side of The Hangout leaving Alex and Carol alone. She looked up as they were whispering to each other and she said, "Where are they going?", Alex replied, "I guess they want to leave us alone. Finally.", Carol looked up interested and said, "Why?", Alex said, "I usually prefer to be by myself.", Carol said, "I usually do too. Except this time.", they looked at each other and Carol grabbed Alex behind the neck and she sat up and kissed him. Alex held her as well and he began kissing deeply till Carol is on her back and they made love.

Carol exited the car as they dropped her back home and she entered the estate to see it is dark and quiet. She took a few steps till a voice said behind her (dull), "Did you had a good time?", and Carol swung around in shock till she saw Crow was standing right behind her and she sighed in relief and kicked him on the right knee cap and said in an angry voice, "Yes I did! Stop creeping me up like that!", and Crow stood there (with his face still hidden) unflinched by her kick and he said, "Sorry.", Carol replied still frustrated, "Okay whatever, just don't do it again. Yes, I did had a good time, the best in awhile.", she then started her way upstairs and noticed Crow wasn't following and she turned back and said, "Well are you going to come and get yours or are you going to stand there!", before she knew it she was swooped up and there was a rush of air before she fell back on the bed and Crow began furiously kissing her and Carol replied in kind as they both had rough sex.

When she went out again the next night with her friends they parked over a cliff looking over the ocean and as her friends went out into the dark forest she was left alone with Alex. Carol turned to Alex and said, "So what do yOU!", she yelled in surprise as Alex leaned down over her lap and started making love to her when Carol suddenly grabbed a handful of hair on the back of his head and yanked him up to where Alex slammed his back up against the door on his driver side and he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL BRO?", Carol said, "I'm not a melodramatic so I'm just going to say we can't do this anymore.", Alex said, "Why not? Last night you loved it!", Carol said, "Alex you know why. I'm married.", Alex said, "We all know that, but ever since you are away from him you have been very happy! We are meant to be together!", Carol said, "You're right on some aspects but he really does love me! It's just he has a different way of showing it.", Alex said, "All right then explain to me why before we hang out you only go to the grocery stare and back and no where else and avoid long conversations with other people?", Carol replied, "Alex I know you all think you know me but in reality you don't!", Alex said, "Then tell me!", Carol replied, "I can't!", Alex they yelled, "THEN YOU ARE JUST MAKING EXCUSES!", and he tried to kiss her but Carol pushed him away and she yelled, "NO!", then he threw himself on top of her and tried to take her clothes when suddenly she snarled and she kicked Alex back where he ended up smashing the driver side door open and he fell on his back to the ground. The others came running back and saw Carol with her clothes either torn or stretched and they saw Alex on the ground and Prin said, "Dude what the f?", Alex said, "She is confused, I was just trying to help her!", one of Prin's friends said, "You have a sick way of showing it!", Prin pulled out her cell phone and said, "I'll get her a cab. We need to talk!", and she began dialing.

The front door opened and Carol walked inside holding her top close when she saw Crow standing on top of the stairs looking down at her with his face hidden and he said in a monotone voice, "Did he rape you?", Carol first looked embarrassed but then frustrated and she said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him.", Crow said, "I assure you I...", Carol yelled back, "I SAID I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!", and she stormed up the stairs ignoring his hidden gaze as she walked past him and slammed the door close in their bedroom. Both Karl and Abby came out looking shocked and Karl said, "Is she okay?", Crow replied, "I believe she will be soon.", and as he turned away there was a sound of a window being opened in their bedroom. Alex was lying back in bed, sleeping, and did not hear the window in his bedroom open and a female in the shadows jumped in so lightly there was no sound and climbed on top of the bed casting a shadow over Alex's face and the top of his bed and she said, "I want you to see who I really am.", and Alex woke up in a startled, looked up and saw Carol in a form of a werewolf with her yellow eyes shinning brightly in the dark bedroom staring down at Alex. He looked terrified and was about to scream till Carol grabbed his throat with her clawed left hand and she snarled up close to his face. Carol said, "I would have killed you about now.", she then sniffed and looked down and noticed he peed his pants as he looked like he is about to whimper and Carol said, "You fucking cry baby. You better not tell anyone about what I am or else next time I am going to chew your face off. Got it?", he nodded and with quick, quiet cat like reflexes she let go of his neck and jumped out the window. Alex pulled the covers up close to him as he pulled out his lighter and a spray can and held them up as he continued to look at the window seeing the full moon with a wolf howl in the distance. Once she got back she noticed the house is dark but she heard the sound of "Starman" by David Bowie playing upstairs. She walked up quietly and when she opened the bedroom door she noticed Crow was laying back in bed looking straight at her and he said, "Did he learn his lesson?", Carol closed the door and changed into her black robe and said, "Yes. He also peed in his pants which makes it more than satisfactory.", she then got in bed and laid on top of Crow and held in for comfort as she purred and he stroke her hair as his eyes glistened in the moon light showing his chalk white face and he smiled showing his fangs protruding from his lips.

She looked up and saw his face and fangs and she leapt back with shock and fear near the door. Carol yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!", Crow looked at her puzzled and worried and said, "What is it?", Carol yelled back and pointed at his fangs, "THOSE!", Crow felt his face and then he sighed and said, "Carol I can explain.", Carol yelled, "You better!", Crow said, "You know I spend my time helping Abby overcome her hunger for human blood right?", Carol said, "Yeah?', Crow said, "Well...", the full moon then shinned brightly through the window behind him and Carol (not minding the moon) said, "No. No!", and she lowered her head as she shivered and Crow said, "I was shocked as you are. I thought it would be impossible since I am a cyborg, but...my synthetic skin, apparently, also affects my systems in a way that I do turn into a vampire. I am still trying to figure out how this is possible but so far I can't find any simple explanation.", Carol is moaning and making low throat growls and Crow said, "Do you understand?", Carol looked up and revealed she transformed into a werewolf and she growled at him and said, "Yeah I get it, bloodsucker.", Crow then revealed his fangs and made a hissing sound while Carol revealed her fangs and roared before she jumped on top of him and they began kissing hard and groped each other hard with their claws. Carol knocked Crow's hand away and end up hitting the music box and the song "You're the First, the Last, My Everything." by Barry White played. They both flew in the air as Carol slammed her back up against the wall knocking posters and a lamp down as Carol gasped and Crow kissed roughly down her neck as he clawed her back and sides (as Carol is too) and suddenly Crow is thrown on his back on the floor as Carol is on top of him and she roared before she shoved her mouth into his and began kissing hard. Crow then grabbed the back of her head and rolled her on her back and kissed hard as well as he began clawing/tearing her night gown. Abby and Karl looked outside their room as they heard the noise and Karl looked at her puzzled while Abby looked back at him smiling and he said, "What's happening?", and Abby giggled and said, "I think it's better if I show you.", and they closed their bedroom door.

Once Ender is considered fit for full duty he left his quarters and began making his rounds in Olympus's barracks and the physical training room around the ring and his and Petra's quarters and noticed the students are a lot more relaxed. He then went back to his quarters and heard a low hum sound and he opened his locker and one of the drawers to see a small cocoon shaped object covered in a thick blanket that glowed orange. Ender rubbed the covered cocoon and a soothing male voice said, "I see you are still finding a home for the Hive Queen.", Ender turned back shocked and saw Khan standing by the doorway and Ender said, "How do you know?", Khan replied, "I read the report from the transport ship's computer database when you went outside the base into one of the Formic ruins and came back carrying something small, plus passing security checkpoints as you boarded the Battle School also found the same object but they have detected life. I told them to let it on board as I know it means so much to you.", Ender relaxed and said, "It does. I am still searching, hoping to repopulate a species I nearly completely destroyed.", Khan said, "The way you are progressing you will be given a ship under your own command so you can continue your search. I really came by here though to tell you those people that were on board the transport ship have been cleared and are now heading this way to join the rest of your crew and other students to undergo further training. I even heard this Julian Delphiki III insists on joining your army.", Ender replied, "Then I would like to meet him once he arrives.", Khan said, "Excellent. This should be very interesting, I hope your own people can be as formidable as you or Petra when they begin their training.", and he left leaving Ender pondering his thoughts wondering when they arrive if they will be happy to see Ender or be angry at him for desertion and repopulating a species that nearly whipped out his home world.

The next morning a ringing sound woke Ender up and he looked to his right to see a rolled up piece of paper in the mail tube. He opened and read it silently when Petra stirred next to him under the covers as she held him and said tiredly, "What is it?", Ender replied, "It seems those children on the transport are going to be in their own launch group and not be integrated with the rest of the armies in the ship.", Petra said tiredly, "At least they will be together. Let's sleep...", the digital alarm clock went off and Petra grunted with frustration as they slowly got up. Ender finished dressing and opened the door to see Julian standing right in front of him and Ender stumbled back a little startled at first and then he said, "What do you want launchy?", Julian said, "The name's Julius Delphiki.", there was a short pause and Ender said, "Sir.", Julius said sarcastically, "Sir. I know you have the power to object the Captain's decision and allow us to join other armies and I can be the best man you've got, sir.", Ender stared down at him and said, "If I had the power why should you join my army?", Julius stared up at him unwatered and said, "You know why, sir. I can lead a platoon on my own and train them so you can use us to do whatever special mission you wish.", Ender said, "Knowing what to do with them is easy (if you can manage), but training them and getting them to do whatever you want is another. Plus you are a launch so who would want to follow you anyway?", Julius replied, "I will earn their respect sir.", Ender said, "You, a launchy, will earn their respect?", Julius said, "I just told you, sir.", Ender then shoved him up against the pillar without losing his temper but his voice showed his aggravation as he said, "Listen smart mouth! You have not fought in the Battle Dome nor set foot in one and you still have to prove that you are a good soldier and you can follow orders without talking back to your superiors.", Julius just smiled and said, "Yes sir, and if I am in your army I will accomplish all that when you give me the chance.", they stared at each other silently as Julius still smirked at Ender till Ender let Julius go and said, "I will consider it. That is all launchy!", Julius left and Petra stood next to Ender and said, "Do you think it is wise Ender?", Ender replied, "We'll see.", and he left with his desk as Petra led Olympus to their classes.

The next day Khan called Olympus Army to the Battle Dome and Ender led his army up the ladder and saw Julius is standing next to Khan as Ender's army formed up. Khan said, "Good morning to you all. This is Julius Delphiki III and he will be joining your army.", Julius looked at everyone as if he was inspecting them as he stood next to Khan and Khan continued, "This maybe against protocol but on the authority given by the Captain, Mr. Delphiki will be leading platoon B.", they all looked confused but they remained at attention trying to not break ranks. Khan then held up a metal rod that is the size of his hand with a single switch and he pressed it to reveal a short dark blue glow beam coming out of the top before pressing the button again and it vanished and he said, "This device is now part of your training and this will simulate a combat knife when you fight hand to hand.", he handed it to Julius and ordered him to fall in and he told them that the stick (as it is called) acts the same way as their pistol and he expects them to all be experts. He hands a box of the same sticks to Ender before he leaves and Ender ordered his army around and showed them some techniques to weld a knife before they began practicing on one another.

There was a loud report of a rifle behind a large house and Jen woke up with a start and when she looked outside and saw it is daylight she made an irritated sigh and slumped back on the bed and said, "You got to be kidding me.", and she got up to start getting dressed. Out in the back, beneath an open patio, Gabriel pulled back the bolt of his single shot rifle letting out the shell before he reloaded and aimed back at the target range (where target rabbit shaped plates popped up from hiding) when Jen yelled out, "IT'S 8 IN THE MORNING MORON!",Gabriel sighed and said, "Then you should wear ear plugs!", Jen yelled back, "I told you the last time! Ear plugs don't do crap with your loud shooting just beneath my bedroom!", Gabriel looked irritated as he decided to pull out a scoped rifle instead and Jen yelled out again, "You better not be changing to a higher caliber rifle!", Gabriel breathed, "Yes I am wrench.", and he pulled back the bolt hard and shoved the bullet in before locking the bolt furiously and aimed his rifle looking through the scope when Jen yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?", and Gabriel looked furious as he looked down the scope at the target. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a laser beam blew through the lens of the scope and hit right at the target causing the target to explode. Gabriel yelped with shock and dropped the rifle as he looked at once was his target and back at his rifle that had smoke coming out of the front of the scope. Gabriel breathed, "What is this?", Jen yelled, "Did you fire a laser?", Gabriel quickly think and said, "Unintentional! I think I will take up your offer and stop!", Jen yelled back, "Thank fucking god!", Gabriel sighed with irritation and he snatched up his rifle and shoved it back in its cradle only when he did, the rifle smashed to pieces and left a hole in the wooden wall. Gabriel pulled his hand back, shocked, and when he looked at his hand he saw he has no bruises or cut marks. He looked back at the pieces of the rifle, the hole in the wall and down at the target range and he said to himself, "I think now is the best time for a checkup.", and he quickly put the pieces and debris in the garbage and cleaned the casings from the floor before heading inside.

After just two days of classes and practices in the Battle Dome Michael walked to the barracks and saw Julius was sitting in his bunk alone as the rest of the students engaged in talk at various parts as if to isolate Julius and Ender said, "Delphiki!", Julius stood at attention and Ender said, "My quarters if you please!", and Julius went to Ender's quarters as Ender followed before the hatch closed behind him and Ender said, "Well Julius how does it feel having your own toon?", Julius remained at attention and said, "Fine sir.", Ender said, "At ease Julius, sit down.", and Julius sat on Ender's bed as Ender sat at his desk and said, "Having any difficulty adjusting to the students in your platoon?", Julius replied, "Nothing I can't handle.", Ender said, "I can see that. Especially in all the practices your platoon is the best of the rest in Olympus.", Ender waited for a response but Julius just kept looking at him and Ender said, "Julius I have a record of you before you joined us and even though I didn't exactly live in the lifestyle you had before, I can understand it is hard to trust people even when you are living in the streets and ran away from home.", Julius laughed as Ender kept from showing his puzzlement and Julius said, "Ran away from home? You really think I can be that stupid and give up a decent life just to survive on the streets and hoping no one kills me in the middle of the night?", Ender said, "No. I heard you are spending most of your free time reading military history and strategy like Vauban.", Julius said, "That's correct. So?", Ender said, "How do fortifications even benefit space battles when it is impossible?", Julius explained to Ender about defenses even using other planets as a means for early detection and defending a single most important planet if the right emplacements are built to either repeal or destroy enemy ships by firing from the planet's surface. Ender said, "Interesting. Did you even bother to talk to one of your fellow students about this?", Julius replied, "Joachim.", Ender said, "What did he say?", Julius replied, "He approved. As a matter of fact he finds my military strategies and ideas interesting.", Ender said, "Good, then I know Olympus is in good hands with you and Joachim as I will be leaving in a few days.", Julius looked a little surprised and said, "What do you mean? We still haven't tested our hand to hand combat skills in any actual battles yet!", Ender put his right hand on Julius's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, I have full confidence in you to lead your platoon and eventually an army. Plus, we still have one battle before I leave and I know you will not let me down.", Julius said, "Sir you know there are commanders here that are not going to let you leave here in one piece! Maybe even try to kill you!", Ender replied, "I like to see them try Julius.", Julius said, "At least allow two of us to guard you and Petra's quarters or have one of us follow you wherever you go.", Ender replied, "Denied. You are dismissed Julius.", Julius stood up and after he paid his respects he left Ender's quarters looking both frustrated and angry as Julius believed Ender is not taking the matter seriously.

They were all surprised by the next two days they had four battles and each one lasted longer than their previous battles before as the commanders of the opposing armies tried to prolong the battles in an attempt to wear out Olympus during the battles or before the next one as if the commanders of the other armies are working together in order to defeat Olympus or Ender. After the last battle they jogged back to their barracks after they won against Lizard Army and Ender had Julius to lead the army back to their barracks and as they jogged Petra yelped in pain and Ender stopped as the army kept going as he asked Petra what's wrong as she rubbed her calf. As Julius lead the army back he noticed a large group of students from various armies stood in front of them and he immediately turned and called the rest of the army to hold their position and cover Ender and Petra. Ender did not hear the commotion as he nursed Petra's sprained calf when suddenly a group of students appeared from the Game Room and jumped both Ender and Petra before they could react and they were hauled away gagged. One of the students in Olympus yelled out, "THEY GOT OUR COMMANDERS!", and Julius immediately ran at the back of the army shoving anyone in his path aside leaving Joachim behind to command the army. Julius franticly looked around and even called out Ender's name till he heard a voice down the corridor to his left saying, "Pick up their legs! Move it!", Julius turned and saw a group of students, including their leader Fong, carrying Ender and Petra away bounded and gaged and he ran after them till the entrance to Lizard Army closed right in front of him. He repeatedly pushed the button to open the door only for the screen to read "SEALED", and Julius looked around till he looked back at the Game Room and smiled. Fong set the gravity on in the Battle Dome and his students carried Ender and Petra into the Dome and forced them kneeling on the floor. Fong said, "Do you know what happens when you set the pistol to maximum setting and fired at close range without wearing a suit?", Petra looked up terrified while Ender looked up in anger and Fong said, "It's like being struck by lightning.", he aimed at Petra and she started to struggle under one of the students grips only not being able to budge under his muscle strong hands and Fong laughed as Ender moaned loudly in anger and Fong said, "I am not going to kill you Ender. We want you to know what it feels like when something so precious to you is hurt badly or worse! Like our pride and honor!", Ender moaned loudly and moved to get in Petra's way as if to point the gun at him, but Fong pistol whipped him knocking Ender to the deck and is held down as Fong pointed the pistol directly at Petra's head as she looked down at Ender with tears running down her face. A voice yelled out, "HEY ASSHOLE!", Fong and the others looked up and saw Julius at the side of the dome on the platform going all the way around the dome and holding a deadline. Fong yelled out, "You are going to learn your place you little shit!", at that moment students appeared on the stars floating in the dome surrounding Julius and Fong yelled out, "GET HIM!", the students and commanders from the nearest stars either jumped on the catwalk or started shooting at Julius as he dodged them as he quickly kicked and punched the others on the catwalk knocking them back or throwing them off the catwalk as they screamed and fell on the deck with a loud thud and even smashed through the glass shielding on a helmet on one of the student's as Julius punched him in the face and the student fell back dazed and unable to get up. He then grabbed hold of the deadline and he jumped over a few yards to the nearest star and kicked a student in the midsection knocking him off as he fell far down to the deck with a loud pop noise. In one yank Julius tore the deadline from its cradle on the catwalk and began using it as a whip. As he swung the deadline he struck other students and commanders knocking them off the nearby stars as the rest took cover. He continued whipping the deadline around as he struck a student on the side of his helmet and smashed it to pieces before shedding off the skin on his cheek and falling off the star to land on his head and hitting others that tore chunks off their normal suits and tearing some of the flesh off their skins before they were either knocked back or fell to the deck below with either repeated thumping or popping noises as their bodies struck while Ender, Petra and the others watched in horror.

He then pulled out his pistol and fired at the students making them freeze but so doing they fell unable to move as they screamed, even as one student fell and smashed his head on the deck sending a large blood splatter that reached Petra's knees. The students began zeroing in on Julius and he whipped his deadline as it wrapped around another student's neck, as he clawed and began choking, and Julius swung to another star kicking a decorated commander off in the face sending out a splash of blood before Julius landed and the student (that had the deadline wrapped around his neck) fell far down to the deck below. Fong seethed in anger and he pulled Petra where he pointed the pistol at the back of her head making her face Ender as Ender was just able to pull his gag off and he yelled, "FONG LET HER GO! This is between you and me!", Fong said, "I will when she's dead! You...", a student jumped behind Fong as a star struck him and knocked both him and Fong down making Fong firing his pistol and just singing the hair on the left side of Petra's face as the shot hit the deck. Julius then cast the deadline away and jumped high off the star firing a shot to his right at a student trying to aim at him (hitting the student through the helmet) and landed hard on the deck as he slid on his feet in the kneeling position. As he slid he tore off a metal shard on the deck and struck a student in the throat as he grasped the shard with blood running down his chest and hands. Julius then pulled out his stick as a student tackled him in the front and as he tried to choke him Julius engaged the stick and shoved the beam through the face plate and part of the beam exited at the back of his head. More students ran up to him and Julius sliced the Achilles tendons on the two and stabbed one through the chest and another down his back as they both yelped/screamed in pain. Another started to grab Julius from behind, but Julius swung around and stabbed the stick through Sparrow Army's commander's head into his right temple. Julius yanked his stick out as the rest of the students stood back and Julius put his stick away as he aimed his pistol at Fong and walked up briskly towards him.

The hatch opened on the deck and a security guard appeared with his rifle raised and he yelled, "Put the gu...", but Julius shot the rifle from the guard's hands as he continued towards Fong as Fong yanked Petra back to her knees and rested the barrel of the pistol at her left temple as Julius stopped right in front of him. Fong yelled in anger, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?", Julius replied calmly as he stared down at Fong, "Let her go.", Fong yelled back, "FUCK Y...", but Julius fired and hit Fong's left hand knocking the pistol off his grip as he screamed and Petra was able to break free from his grip. Fong kneeled as he was shot and he saw that his left hand is burnt black and he held it as he looked in shock and screamed in pain. Julius then grabbed Fong by the throat with his right hand and lifted him up in the air (even though Fong is twice his size) as Fong looked down at him shocked as he tried to break Julius's grip from choking him but to no avail. At this point Khan and the other teachers and students arrived and they all looked around in shock as they saw the students either stumbling to get up, moaning in pain, while the rest remained on the deck either unconscious or dead. Julius kept looking up at Fong as he is choking him and made a villainous grin when Ender yelled, "JULIUS STOP!", Julius then looked at Ender and saw him kneeling next to Petra as she held her left temple and looked up at Julius with tears still stained on her face. Julius turned back on Fong with a grim look on his face and he dropped Fong down as Fong struggle to regain his breath. Fong looked up at Julius with a look of anger and he said, "You...", but as he looked up Julius kicked him squarely in the face, knocking him out.

The next day Ender walked into the barracks where everyone was gone except Julius as he lounged in his bunk when Ender approached. When Julius looked up he snapped to attention in his undergarments and Ender replied, "Relax Julius.", and Julius sat back in his bed while Ender sat across from him. Ender said, "How are you doing Julius?", Julius replied, "Confined to the barracks is a walk in the park for me.", Ender said, "Don't worry, this is only to keep others from trying to hurt you and for their safety as well.", Julius replied, "I can take care of myself. Where is Ms. Arkanian?", Ender replied, "She's busy debriefing Joachim when he takes over. After what happened in the Dome the Captain has denied you promotion to being Joachim's second in command, but me and Petra thank you for saving us.", Julius said, "You don't need to thank me. Anyone in our army could have done the same, I just happen to react faster.", Ender said, "Before we leave is there anything you want?", Julius replied, "No, both you and Petra have done enough for me. Thank You for taking me in and teaching me. Its great that after all we've been through, I am your friend.", Ender grabbed Julius's left hand with both his hands and said, "You don't need to thank us Julius, the power is within you. My dear friend Bean will also be proud of what you have accomplished. I hope one day we meet each other again under a command of my own someday and take you under my wing like I did with your older brother.", Julius broke the hand shake and out of bed to give Ender a big hug as they held onto each other as if they are brothers.

Back on Mab-Bu, Chloe wore her pink robe and laid next to Michael as they kissed and embraced each other. Michael caressed his wife's face as she looked at him as she smiled and Michael said, "God you're beautiful." Chloe giggled and said, "You know that's the fifth time you said it.", Michael said, "I know. I just love saying that every time I look at your amazing face.", Chloe blushed and said, "Awww.", and they kissed before Chloe hopped out of bed and said, "Come on, lets go to the fair!", Michael sighed and said, "Really?", Chloe said, "Yes do fuss! I don't want to spend our entire time in bed! Come on!", and she grabbed her pillow as she was dressing and threw it at him and hit his head as he failed to catch it and he said, "Okay, okay!", and moved out of bed tiredly. As they enjoyed themselves at the fair they went on the Ferris wheel and they watched the sights as they went up when all of the sudden the wheel stopped and they heard commotion at the bottom as they looked down. Chloe looked a little shocked and said, "Are you kidding me!", Michael looked down over her shoulder and saw the commotion as well and made a frown face and said, "Hmm, looks like the power is out.", Chloe looked back at him and said, "Great, now what are we going to do?", Michael scratched his chin and looked up as if he is thinking (sarcastically) and said, "Gosh, I don't know.", she first looked puzzled and then her face lit up in shock and said, "Wait a minute! You set this up, didn't you?", and Michael smirked and said, "What if I say yes?", she glared at him and Michael looked a little worried till she leapt onto his arms and lap and said, "I say that is a pretty ingenious idea.", and they both kissed passionately. Later, the power came back on and when the top car reached the bottom and the doors opened Michael and Chloe stepped out and the operator said, "I'm sorry for the power outage sir and ma'm!", Chloe said, "Don't worry, we still had a good time.", and both Chloe and Micheal left smiling.

When Ender and Petra arrived on the surface and to their lodge they noticed it is snowing. Once they left the shuttle and Ender waved the pilot off they quickly put their bags inside and changed into warmer (thick) clothing and they went back outside. Petra was out the door first and she immediately went into the field of snow in front of the lodge and started gathering a large pile when suddenly a snowball hit her in the back of the head knocking her black stocking cap off. She looked in shock as Ender said, "Ohhh!", Petra turned and started to move towards him as she said, "Ender whAT!", and she slipped and fell back hitting the pile of snow she started on. Ender laughed so hard he was almost down to his knees as Petra struggled to get up while at the same time she grabbed a mitten full of snow and she threw it at Ender hitting him in the chest. She laughed and Ender grabbed another handful of snow but Petra quickly dodged behind the left side of the stairs leading up to the lodge while Ender dodged to the right and they threw snowballs at each other as they laughed. Ender then runs from cover and charges at Petra as she runs away only to be tackled from behind into the snowy ground and turns over with Ender sitting on top of her and they both laughed. They smiled at each other till Ender leaned down and began kissing her. They both embraced each other as they continued to kiss, but more passionately, till Petra shoved Ender back hard and he fell on his back into the snow as Petra stood above him as she laughed and said, "Race you inside!", and Ender gave chase as they both ran inside the lodge.

The song "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer played loudly in the house Michael and Chloe are staying and Chloe swung her blonde hair around as she danced and singed in the kitchen cooking using a large spoon as a microphone. When Michael entered she pointed at him as she sang "I need your hot stuff!" and she shook her hips as Michael smirked and then began to dance as well till they heard a growing sound of a shuttle approaching and they both stopped as Michael looked outside and saw the lights heading to the front of the house. When he opened the front door with a phaser behind his back he saw a Type 9A shuttle land with lights shinning right at him. He raised his hand to temporarily cover his eyes till his lens adjust and a voice said, "Is Captain Valkyrie here?", Michael said, "Yes, who are you?", when his eyes adjusted he saw a Centaurian in a yellow Starfleet uniform and he said, "Sir we're sorry to drop in like this but I have orders from my captain to come get you! We tried hailing you on your communicator but it seems that it maybe malfunctioning.", Michael replied, "That's because I'm on vacation. Why does your captain want me?", the Starfleet officer said, "I'm sent here by Captain Kirk because this is most urgent! He wants you to contact him immediately and we already have communications setup inside the shuttlecraft as he is waiting!", the Starfleet officer guided Michael to the shuttlecraft and hailed the Enterprise before he and another crewman stepped out and Kirk filled the screen. Kirk said, "Hi Michael, how is your leave going?", Michael said, "Fine till now. What's so important that you decided to contact me on my leave?", Kirk said, "Sorry that my crew disturbed you but you have been called to escort one of our starships to Earth to drop off very sensitive material. According to command due to your record you and your ship are the best candidates to guard this starship.", Michael looked a little surprised and said, "Me? Why not you? Did you piss off Starfleet again?", Kirk laughed and said, "No I didn't! We are also on a very important mission that we will be too far from the Mutara Sector.", Michael looked puzzled and said, "Mutara Sector? That seems pretty far. What is the ship and it's location?", Kirk said, "You will be escorting one of our newest frigates, the USS Reliant, from Regula 1 and two other starships will be there to assist you. The USS Ricardo and the USS Verdun.", Michael looked even more puzzled and said, "Two more starships! What is so important about this cargo?", Kirk said, "Michael, the Genesis Device, it's completed.", Michael looked shocked and said, "Shut, up! Really?", Kirk said, "Yeap! Looks like Carol is also a miracle worker! The Federation wants to bring the device to Earth where it will be safe. The last thing we want is the Klingons to get their hands on it.", Michael said, "I'll call the rest...", Kirk intervened, "We already notified Zhargosia Command and they are contacting the rest of your crew as we speak. Zhargosia wants me to tell you that they are also sending Joachim and Julius Delphiki to join you as well to know what it is like being onboard a starship. Personally I think this is a bad idea because I dealt with superhuman's before and it did not turn out so well.", Michael said, "Don't worry, they have been checked out before going to the Battle School Ship and I had a third party look into them as well and they are both fine. They aren't going to turn out like Khan or any of his people, don't worry.", Kirk waved it off and said, "Anyway, it's going to be a walk in the park and you will be back to finish your leave in no time.", Michael said, "Well Jim, then it looks like I'm going to take your word for it.", they both said their goodbyes and Michael stepped outside to see Crow, Carol, Gabriel, Jen, Ender, Petra, Arsenal, Carrie, Abby, Karl and Chloe standing outside in various forms of fashion and some of them looked stunned.

Crow was the first one to speak and said, "What the hell is this?", Gabriel said, "I was just about to say the same thing. First I get a call that we are recalled back to the Challenger and me and Jen just finished packing when the next thing I know I was beamed here.", Michael shook his head as he smiled and said, "I guess we are needed that badly.", he looked at Crow, then Carol, Abby and Karl and said, "You do not have to come. Under certain circumstances and what you have been through I believe you have done enough.", he then shook Crow's hand as Chloe hugged Carol. They both hugged their daughter Abby as the others boarded the shuttle and Abby said, "Please come back.", Michael said, "We will.", and they kissed Abby and Chloe boarded the shuttle (teary eyed) and Michael approached Karl and said, "Watch out for her while we are gone. It shouldn't be long.", Karl said, "I will.", and they both hugged before Michael boarded the shuttle and it took off as Michael and Chloe looked out the window and saw Crow and Carol standing behind Abby and Karl as they waved and Chloe waved back as she started to cry and Michael embraced her.


End file.
